


Moments

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For sandrine who asked for Michael/Abruzzi and humour. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> For sandrine who asked for Michael/Abruzzi and humour. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Michael leaned against the outside wall, sweat dripping from him, making his clothes stick to him in uncomfortable places. But they didn’t have time to do anything about that now.

“Are you coming?” he asked, breathing evening out.

“I just did,” Abruzzi replied, eyes flashing predatorily at Michael’s crotch. Michael waved the comment away.

“We need to head back.”

“Always so eager, you should take the time to enjoy the fresh air.”

“Fresh?” Michael asked, amused as always by the way Abruzzi became so languid after an orgasm. He’d found it was the best way to convince Abruzzi to do what he wanted. Or to see what Abruzzi wanted him to do.

“Use your imagination, Michael. You’re too serious for your own good.” And Abruzzi stood up, pressing kisses to Michael’s throat and sucking just below his Adam’s apple.

Michael writhed despite himself. He couldn’t afford distractions but this was…this was…

“I’m not doing it.” Michel’s voice rang clear and Abruzzi knew he wouldn’t change his mind.

“Worth a try though, wasn’t it?” he asked, grinning. There was something about Michael that brought out the playful side in him; they connected in a way that he hadn’t had in years, maybe had never had. Giving orders was one thing, but having an equal…well, that was a whole other kind of rush.

“You don’t try you don’t find what you’re capable of.”

Abruzzi rolled his eyes. “All right, Mr Fortune Cookie, we need to get back for the fireworks anyway.”

“Fireworks?”

“Oh, just a little something I cooked up to get T-bag to stay in line. You’ll love it.”

Michael very much doubted that but he found himself smiling all the same. Whatever the hell this was, his burdens seemed to fit his shoulders more comfortably and his determination grow whenever he spent time alone with Abruzzi. Mind-blowing orgasms didn’t hurt either. And he did love a man with a sense of humour he noted, as a stark naked T-bag covered in what looked like jello was led through the court yard by two of the guards. He ranted and raved but Michael wasn’t paying any attention to that. Abruzzi was looking at him, no, staring, and Michael realised this had been for him, a gift that made sense in only Abruzzi’s mind, but a gift all the same. And despite everything that still needed to be done, the plans that needed constant readjustment, he was glad he had someone to share this moment with.


End file.
